


FUCK

by saltcake



Category: This Means War (2012)
Genre: Alpha FDR, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Mpreg, OOC, Omega Tuck, 不是很感人的重逢, 但结局是好的, 哺乳期!Tuck, 破镜重圆
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:02:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22782988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltcake/pseuds/saltcake
Summary: FDR在那时意识到自己办了件混蛋事。现在，他发现自己好像办了件更混蛋的。
Relationships: Franklin "FDR" Foster/Tuck Hansen
Kudos: 17





	FUCK

**Author's Note:**

> 旧文补档，但这篇有些OOC，FDR不应当这么混蛋(我猜)  
> 所以随便看看就好，不过这可能是追妻火葬场的典例，当时只顾得爽了(ntm)

Tuck打开门，在看到FDR时愣了一下，他立刻就想关上门，FDR快他一步，抵住了房门。

“Tuck！”FDR抱着一大捧花，他带着他那美国甜心式的笑容，挤在Tuck的家门口，“我来看看你，不请你的老搭档进去坐坐吗？”

“你喝多了。”Tuck皱着眉，他闻到了FDR身上的酒味，不止是Alpha的信息素。他不想离他那么近，又不愿让他进门，Tuck捏紧门把手，抬起眼，“一个醉酒的Alpha闯入Omega的家里是违法的，FDR，Collins应该也不想你给她惹麻烦。”

“拜托，别这样，伙计。”他靠近小个子的英国男人，想要把手里的花塞进他的怀里。Tuck戒备地盯着他，他挺直后背，一动不动地挡在门口，Alpha的气息让他发毛，他捏紧拳头，似乎准备在FDR贴到他耳旁说话的时候揍歪他的下巴。

“我好不容易找到我的Omega。”FDR说，“不让我看看我的孩子吗？”

“Joe，对不对？”

“…是你。”Tuck抿起嘴，“是你在监视我。”他咬着牙说。

Alpha突然凑近他的颈侧，Tuck立刻捂住后颈倒退两步，他把门口让了出来，FDR走进来，带上门，落了锁。

“过得还不赖？”FDR把花束放到玄关处的柜子上，他套着长款大衣，里面依旧是他那昂贵的西服正装。

“没有茶，”Tuck的后背微弓着，像只炸毛的猫，“还是请滚吧。”

“你怎么变成这样了呢，Tuck？”FDR走近他，他的步子晃了一下，他比Omega要高，Tuck敛着眉，抬着下巴看他，下颌紧绷，“我记得你之前可是个小甜心——”

他张开双臂，一把搂住Tuck，Tuck差点蹦起来，他抱着小个子的Omega，毫不介意掌心下绷紧的肌肉。

“我好想你，”FDR蹭了蹭他的颈侧，“我好想你啊，Tuck。”

他在Alpha的嘴唇落在他的脖子上时一把推开他，“你到底来做什么，FDR？”Tuck问，他抱起胳膊，“我们早就结束了，记得吗？”

“我想看看孩子，”FDR说，他抬了下手指，“你该喂他了，是不是？胸口都湿了。”

Omega抱着孩子，他恼怒地瞪着FDR，脸色发红，Alpha像是打定主意要看着他，小家伙饿得往他怀里拱，哇哇的哭起来。Tuck哄着孩子，Omega的天性更占上风，他撩开毛衫，露出鼓胀的胸肉，红色的乳头上还挂着点奶滴，他给Joe喂奶，半侧过身，下意识想要避开Alpha的视线。

他被吸吮着乳头，Tuck无意识地发出微弱细小的低吟，他垂着眼，在FDR从背后环住他时闭了闭。他放任Alpha的手抚上自己的胸膛，揉捏他红肿的乳头，握着他的胸肉推挤，乳白色的奶汁从FDR的指缝间渗出来，Tuck轻声喘息，Alpha的鼻尖磨蹭着他后颈处的腺体，下体紧贴着他的臀缝。

他生育过，但是并没有被标记。他的身体还记得自己唯一接纳过的Alpha，Omega天性如此，他永远摆脱不掉。

“求你…”FDR的手指划过他的腰腹，解开了他的腰带，“别这样，FDR……”Tuck小声说，Alpha握住他半勃的阴茎，Joe还在吃奶，FDR将膝盖抵进他的两腿间，揽着Omega的腰让他半倚在自己怀里，“这是我的孩子，对不对？”

他捏了捏Omega的性器，将尖端的一点清液抹开。Tuck湿了裤子，他咬住下唇，垂着眼，FDR能看到他卷翘的睫毛。Tuck浸在酒味的信息素里，一句话也不说。

“Tuck？”FDR吻了吻他的耳后，指尖扣弄顶端的小孔，挤出晶莹的液滴。他的Omega不说话。Joe吃饱奶，吧嗒吧嗒嘴，Tuck柔声哄他，他的下身一团糟，他从FDR的怀里挣开，把孩子放回婴儿床。他晃着摇篮，慢慢地跪坐下去。

“你想要什么，FDR？”Tuck侧过头，扯起嘴角，朝他笑了一下，“我用我的一切换了这个孩子，你当时去哪了？”

“我不知道你怀孕了！”FDR争辩道，“我不是——我已经改了！Tuck，我一直在找你——”

“我不相信你，FDR。”Tuck打断他，“我一个人带着Joe挺好的，”他说，“就像刚开始那样，我一个人。”

Alpha的信息素变得浓郁起来，Tuck垂下眼，露出一副乖顺的姿态，“你会给钱吗？”他问，“单亲Omega的日子可不好过。”

FDR把他从地上拽起来，推搡着把Omege压在婴儿床旁边的单人床上，他拽下Tuck的裤子，扔在地上，掰开他的双腿，暴露出他湿淋淋的下体。

“你出去卖了吗？”Alpha抬手给了他一巴掌，手指粗暴地捅进Omega的后穴里，Tuck闷哼一声，“你这里好湿……”

他在里面搅了搅，抽出手指，向Omega展示指缝间黏腻的体液。Tuck咬着牙，嘶嘶地抽气，他忍不住给了FDR一拳，被他攥着手腕摁在头顶， 他执着地用另一只手抓花了FDR的俊脸，留下两道血印。FDR恼了，或者酒劲上头，他解下自己的领带，握着Tuck的两只手腕压在一起绑紧，Tuck抬脚踹他，FDR挨了一下，拆开腰带，挺着他那傲人的老二直接操进Omega流水的小洞里。

Tuck发出一声黏腻嘶哑的呻吟，他的胸膛剧烈起伏着，他很久没经历过性爱，就这样射了出来。他轻微发抖，阴茎抽搐着，FDR咬他漏奶的乳头，掐着Omega的腰操他。

“你咬得太紧了。”FDR舔吻他的颈窝，他嗅Tuck的腺体，他的味道很干净，没有被别人碰过。他想咬他，虽然Omega不在发情期，Tuck挣扎着用手肘抵着他的肩膀，抗拒地夹起下巴，FDR狠狠地撞上他的前列腺，Omega呛了一下，喘息声乱成一片。FDR亲吻他的嘴唇，Tuck咬破了他的舌头。

FDR吃疼，Tuck嘶声喘着，咧嘴朝他笑，他夹起双腿，阴茎躺在小腹上流着水。Alpha从他的体内退出来，指腹搜了下穴口周围的褶皱，Omega的后面被操得开口，不住地淌水，FDR拽起Tuck，将他翻身压在床上，他揽着他的腰，强迫他半跪着，摁着他的后颈又操了进去。

“Joe，”他咬着Omega的耳朵，握着他的腿根外压，再次问道，“那是我的孩子吧？”

“……所以这到底关你什么事，嗯？” Tuck闷声哼哼，他揪着床单，因为Alpha的操弄哑着嗓子叫唤，“我们、啊…早就玩完了——”

“不，我们没有。”Alpha的牙齿压在他的后颈上，他碾磨着Omega红肿的腺体，掰开他的臀瓣，往更深的地方干进去。Tuck哽了一声，FDR顶到了那张闭合着的小口，生育过一次的腔口不再那么紧，变得敏感又脆弱，被插了两下就开始流水，畏畏缩缩地吸着Alpha的龟头。

“不是也没关系，”FDR舔过Omega的腺体，他的舌头很烫，Tuck打着哆嗦，带着鼻音，哼哼唧唧的，Alpha操开生殖腔的软肉，不顾Omega的拒绝直直捅进去，“你可以再给我生一个，我们的孩子。”

“不、嗯不……”Tuck可怜地叫起来，他侧过头，蹙起眉，眼尾耷拉着，因为被干开生殖腔发抖，“Franklin……”

Joe突然哭闹起来，Omega的肠肉猛然绞紧，FDR没有防备，直接交代进去，精液冲刷上生殖腔内壁，Tuck呻吟一声，掉了眼泪，枕着自己的手臂哆哆嗦嗦地哭起来。

FDR从没见过Tuck哭过。虽然他是个小个子Omega，但这并不妨碍他成为一名铁血特工，FDR很难想象他的搭档挺着孕肚的样子，还是揣的他的崽儿。他起初只以为捅破那层玻璃纸后Tuck并不愿跟他在一起，他们只能分道扬镳、一拍两散。Tuck是一个独立的个体，他不愿成为任何Alpha的附属品，FDR清楚这个，所以他继续做他的花花公子，逍遥快活……直到他知道Tuck其实是怀了他的孩子。

FDR在那时意识到自己办了件混蛋事。现在，他发现自己好像办了件更混蛋的。

“别哭、别哭，别哭好不好……”FDR胡乱地亲吻他，他的阴茎还插在Omega的生殖腔里，“求你了，Tuck，别哭了……”

他解开他手上的领带，他从Tuck的体内退出来，透明的体液跟着一起流出来，淋湿他的股缝。FDR亲吻Tuck的眼睛，抹掉他的眼泪。

“我真的好想你，Tuck……”

Tuck睁开眼，Joe在他的怀里，含着他的乳头，还在睡觉。他动了一下，意识到自己光着身子，腿间被清理过，也没有被标记。温热的躯体从他的背后贴上来，Tuck眨了眨眼，侧过头，“Franklin？”

“……我又搞砸了，是不是？”FDR的嘴唇贴着他的肩膀，他伸手揽着Tuck的腰，手掌护在Omega的小腹上，“这次别跑了，行吗？”

“你就是一个十足的混蛋。”Tuck闷声说。

FDR抱着他，哼哼着用头毛蹭他颈窝，Tuck被他拱得发痒，他蜷起身，FDR就去勾他的腿。

“我错了——”他搂着Tuck，“Tuck——”

“闭嘴。”Tuck用手肘怼他，他挣不开，选择放弃抵抗，FDR摸他的肚子。

“不许喝酒。”Tuck说。

“也不许去外面泡妞。”

“更不许用Alpha的信息素压制我。”

Tuck侧过头，他看着FDR，FDR凑过来亲他，“听见没？”Tuck躲开他。

“都听你的，”FDR咬他耳朵，“我爱你，我爱你，Tuck。”

“这次的肯定是我的了。”FDR亲吻Tuck的嘴角，Tuck侧头躲他，FDR捏他的腰，压在他的身上。

“Piss off，”Tuck推他，嘴角绷不住笑，“孩子还在这呢——”

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢喜欢！希望你有爽到👍🏻


End file.
